


Dreaming of You

by cissyalice



Series: your life was my life's best part [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Soft Girlfriends, but it's ok!, girlfriends being soft, honest to god this was supposed to be fluffier than it is, i am dedicating this fic to the sapphic gods in the hopes that we actually get to see a yumagna hug, i kind of shoot miko..., i need it, love to see it, one day, please, set about a month after my last fic, yumagna actually communicating with each other, yumiko's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissyalice/pseuds/cissyalice
Summary: Things have finally settled down for Magna and Yumiko, but the fear of losing each other hasn’t faded.
Relationships: Magna/Yumiko (Walking Dead)
Series: your life was my life's best part [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676368
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is set about a month or so after 'if you love me, don't let go' and just sort of assumes that the characters have taken a break from mortal peril. The whisperers are still a threat, but the group's settled down again. In this universe, Yumiko didn't leave (frankly cos it wouldn't fit the timeline of what I'm creating with this fic series) but also because I couldn't see her leaving without Magna after just getting her back and I don't think Magna would want to go anywhere until they find Connie or at least know her fate. Think of this as the peace before the storm.
> 
> Some of you already know but I'm working on a multi chap fic where magna gets bit but doesn't turn into a walker (I got inspired after watching spring) and that will be angsty as fuck (has a happy ending though I promise) but I've got a a lot of oneshots to get through before I reach the timeline of that fic and there will be fluffy ones. So enjoy it while it lasts.

"You've been awfully quiet the last half hour," Yumiko noted, watching the other woman carefully. "What's wrong?"

It was possible that she was a little too vigilant whenever it came to any slight alterations in Magna's behavior lately, after she'd been so oblivious to her discontent over a month ago, and how rapidly that had snowballed into a nearly insurmountable conflict between them. She didn't want to miss any signs, not again.

Or, perhaps 'oblivious' wasn't the right term. She'd sensed the change in Magna, her withdrawal, but she hadn't acted on that knowledge, hadn't pushed.

She'd learned from experience that pushing Magna all too often led to disaster.

She'd thought if she just waited it out. . .

Or let the other woman come to her, when she was ready. . .

Well, she wasn't keen to try that again. In the past, she'd been able to let things slide, but how close they'd come to losing everything had made that all but impossible in the last month. She was wary, cautious - and she knew Magna had sensed that shift in her (Yumiko had seen the irritation warring with guilt on her face every time this change in their dynamic revealed itself).

They were healing, they were going to be okay.

She knew that. Had to believe it.

But the wounds were still there. They probably would be for a long time to come.

Whatever the reasoning behind Magna's actions, Yumiko's trust had been broken. For _thirteen years_ , it had been broken. And she'd had no clue. Absolutely none. Finding that out had made her feel like a fool, a complete idiot - and the _hurt_ that had come with it. . .

That was hard to get past. Her love for the other woman overrode those feelings but it didn't erase them. It couldn't.

And on Magna's end, she knew that she was still wrestling with the insecurities she'd built up over all those years, the doubt.

Yumiko couldn't change how she'd responded the first time the truth had been revealed. Couldn't change thirteen years of believing in the younger woman's innocence, insisting on it even, and the way that had scratched away at Magna's confidence and trust in Yumiko's feelings for her.

Just like Magna couldn't change the lies. The deceit. The way the memory of it all would still sometimes hit Yumiko like a punch to the gut, steal her breath away.

In a way, they were both learning to trust each other again. To believe in each other.

It wasn't without its struggles. But there had also been progress. Enough that some of the hurt and resentment was starting to fade, on both sides.

Magna's mouth quirked slightly at her question, tired amusement winning out over frustration this time. "You know, I can be quiet without anything being wrong."

"Not when your face looks like that." She poked the crease in her girlfriend's brow, causing her to jerk back with a scowl that was more playful than fierce. "It's classic Brooding Magna."

She'd seen enough of it to know by now.

More than enough.

God, 'Brooding Magna' was probably the first Magna she'd fallen in love with, considering just how much of her personality it had comprised in those early years.

Apparently, the ex-con lacked her familiarity with the concept, though. "Classic _what_?" From her expression, she didn't seem to know whether to be offended by the term, or bewildered.

Yumiko ignored this, knowing it was, more than anything, an excuse to evade her earlier question and she wasn't going to waste time on the pointless argument Magna was clearly seeking out. "Seriously, babe, what's up?" A thought occurred to her. "Is this about that nightmare you had last night?"

The one Yumiko had been doing her very best not to bring up all day. She was sure she would have succeeded in doing so, too, if not for, well. . .

Brooding Magna.

The other woman narrowed her eyes, opened her mouth-

"Don't deny it, Magna. We share a bed, remember? That's not something you can hide." 

_As much as you'd like to._

She flinched and Yumiko sighed, reaching for her hand. "It's _okay._ You know I get them, too." Far too many. It was something she doubted she would ever really get used to. But, at least when she woke up, Magna was beside her, her presence alive, reassuring - her snores lightening her with exasperated amusement. Often, the other woman was curled around her so tight she could barely breathe - she was a cuddler, though she would never admit to it - but instead of the hold being constricting, suffocating even, it filled her with a sense of calm and relief, somehow made it easier to breathe instead of harder. She'd missed that, on those nights Magna had been away. When Yumiko had woken from her nightmares, there'd been no comfort to find, just the realization that the world she was waking up in was just as terrifying as the one she'd escaped. "I think everyone here probably gets them. Part and parcel of living through an apocalypse." Though she knew Magna's had started long before then. "You don't have to talk about it, but I need you to know that that's not something you have to hide. I don't need you to and I don't want you to." Magna's gaze flicked away and she squeezed her hand, trying to draw her back. "And, Magna, you _can_ talk about it. I'm here, and I want to listen."

Silence.

Taking in her, once again, quiet disposition - which rarely boded well when it came to this woman - Yumiko frowned. "What is it?"

Magna shrugged, still avoiding her gaze.

This immediately made the alarm bells - which had just been itching for the proper excuse to cry out - go off in her head and she leaned in a little closer, concern creasing her face. "Magna."

The younger woman frowned, clearly fighting with herself, but Yumiko squeezed her hand again and she caved.

"It was about that time you got shot," she bit out, the content of her words startling Yumiko. She hadn't expected that. Honestly, she'd thought it might have been about Connie, most of her own were these days. Connie. And losing Magna. Losing Connie and losing Magna. Losing them both. Sometimes even Kelly featured, stuck in that cave with them instead of escaping like she had, lost in the horde. That was all she dreamed about now. "And I know it was ages ago and everything's fine now but I just, I can't stop thinking about it and how. . ." She trailed off, shaking her head. "You know, I really thought I was going to lose you." The final admittance was low, almost inaudible, but it reached Yumiko nonetheless, tore at her heart along the way.

Yumiko couldn't remember much about that time herself, she'd been unconscious for most of it. Their group had come into contact with four other survivors, who'd taken one look at their supply cash and decided that being out-numbered was worth the risk if they could get their hands on some of _that._ Whilst the strangers' numbers had been fewer, they'd had the advantage of possessing the only firearm between the two sides. Even so, their own group was comprised of far better fighters, and they'd won the upper hand in a manner of minutes.

It was only when they'd cornered the man with the gun that things went south. He'd gotten scared, desperate. Fired his last remaining bullet as they made their approach. Fired it at the person closest to him.

Fired it at _Magna._

Yumiko hadn't even thought. Certainly hadn't hesitated. The minute she'd seen the gun start to rise in the other woman's direction, she'd leapt forward, pushing her out of the way. The force of the motion had caused her to fall with Magna to the ground, nearly crushing her on landing. Which had worried Yumiko at the time - what if she'd _broken_ something? - and she'd mumbled something, a question, checking to make sure she was alright. Magna had stared at her in disbelief, before her eyes had caught on something, widened. In the next instant, she was using the force of her body to roll them over, carefully but quickly. Yumiko had been surprised by the action, though also relieved - the other woman couldn't be too badly injured if she was shoving her around like that.

Yumiko hadn't even realized she'd been shot until she'd seen Magna's horrified face hovering above her, panicked hands turning her over and skating across the length of her body, soaking all too quickly with dark red.

Magna's voice, higher pitched than she'd ever heard it - almost unnatural - cursing at her whilst simultaneously calling her name had been the last thing Yumiko had heard before the darkness finally took her.

Everything that came next she'd pieced together from what the others had told her. Mostly Connie and Bernie since Magna had been nothing if not tight-lipped about the ordeal. Actually, today might just be the first time she'd heard her muster up more than a word or two about it.

She'd been lucky. All things considered.

Because of the angle, the bullet had torn through her side, just below her ribs, and come out the other end intact. Her bones had escaped the impact and, by some miracle, so had her organs. There'd still been a lot of blood loss, regardless - which might have been fatal if not for the fact that, like her, Luke was a universal blood donor and Bernie had picked up from _somewhere_ how to perform a transfusion (and using the barest instruments available at that); the level of antagonism Magna regularly showed the man had certainly dropped a few degrees after that, which had certainly made their lives more peaceful - perhaps the only silver lining of the entire ordeal.

She'd seemed to be doing better after the transfusion, at least for a day.

But then, infection had set in.

Of course it had. Yumiko had never had the greatest of immune systems.

Magna and Kelly had gone into the city to raid pharmacies for any antibiotics they could find - something she'd been furious to find out about after she'd finally woken up. Somehow, they _hadn't_ gotten themselves killed in the process and, though she would never admit it, the drugs had probably been the very thing to save her life in the end.

Still, it hadn't been worth the risk.

They could have lost three people that week, instead of just one.

She could have lost _Magna,_ the idiot she'd taken the bullet for in the first place.

But she'd kept her anger to herself for at least a day after waking up. Mostly because the woman sleeping by her mattress looked worse than _she_ probably had in that moment. Dark circles under her eyes, hair an absolute mess that made her itch to get her hands on a bottle of conditioner and a comb, and still wearing the same clothes that Yumiko had last seen her in.

She'd stunk too, in all honesty.

Something she'd teased her about later, noting that the smell had probably been the very thing to rouse her back into consciousness - the other woman hadn't appreciated her words but she'd certainly taken them with more grace than Yumiko was used to.

The crushing relief she'd seen on Magna's face when the younger woman jolted back into awareness at a touch to her head, the way her eyes hadn't even tried to keep back the tears as her mouth broke apart in a grin. . .

It had torn at Yumiko's heart. And patched it back together.

Over and over again.

Even if she'd known about the risks Magna and Kelly had taken at that point, she wouldn't have been able to muster up any anger. Not then.

Honest to god, all she'd wanted to do in that moment was kiss her.

She'd settled for weakly tugging Magna onto the bed so she could be closer to her, wrap her arms around her, _feel_ all of her.

Because the memory of seeing that gun rise - of that momentary realization that Magna was in its sights, that she was going to get hit, that she could _die -_ still reverberated inside her.

So close.

That was the second time she'd seen someone aim a gun at the woman she loved and actually stand a chance at hitting her, of taking her away.

So, yes, as much as Magna had clearly needed to hold her, Yumiko probably needed to hold her just as much, maybe even more.

They'd both needed that reassurance.

And if their faces strayed too close together, intimately so - _awkwardly_ so - if sometimes their noses touched and she could _feel_ Magna's breath against her lips - a little foul, not exactly inviting but, god, in that moment she hadn't cared - they hadn't mentioned it; hadn't let it push them apart, create further distance between them; _or_ given into the temptation it presented, that urge that had almost eaten Yumiko alive at the time, to inch closer and close the gap at last.

The way Magna's eyes had fallen on her lips - and lingered - more than once, she'd seemed to be caught in the same struggle.

But neither of them had given in.

Instead, Magna had reached into the space between them to lock a grip on her hand, almost strong enough to hurt.

Yumiko had let her.

If she'd had the strength, she would have held on just as tightly.

She pulled away from the memory, taking in the other woman's still sullen countenance, and sighed, pressing herself close. The words echoed in Yumiko's head - ' _I really thought I was going to lose you' -_ and she exhaled. Drawing even closer, she squeezed Magna's hand in comfort, knowing all too well what she was feeling.

She still had nightmares about Magna's time in the cave, of seeing her among the horde, of all the ways everything could have gone so horribly wrong. She didn't think she would ever forget that feeling.

It was a miracle, really, that they were here now. That she even _had_ Magna's hand to hold onto.

She gripped it tighter at the thought.

Forcing a smile, she offered a dash of levity in an attempt to lighten the mood and bring Magna back from that dark place that Yumiko herself was starting to fall into. Today was a good day. At least, by apocalypse standards. She refused to let it be ruined by the horrors and fears they had already survived. "Well, _I_ remember thinking after I woke up that this was it - you were finally going to admit your undying love for me and take me right then and there on that lumpy old mattress."

A bit of an exaggeration - at least, on the love front.

The kiss she really had been expecting.

The sex would have been a nice bonus.

(though, in fairness, neither party had exactly been up for it at the time. But she still felt confident they could have made it work. They'd certainly managed harder things)

Magna's eyes widened before she batted her in the side. "You were not."

"Oh, I was, I definitely was." It had been quite the disappointment when she'd realized the other woman _wasn't_ going to move beyond simple hand-holding. What did a girl have to do to get her best friend to finally quit holding hands and just shut up and kiss her already? "Though, I'll admit, part of it was those drugs you found."

She and Kelly had also thieved quite the supply of painkillers during their little trip - they must have cleaned out several stores because they still had some of it leftover even now. Or, they had, until Hilltop went up in flames.

Perhaps Magna hadn't been completely wrong to start up a hidden supply stash, even if Yumiko still couldn't approve of how she'd gone about it.

And a part of her had been hurt that the other woman had done so without telling her, had actually gone behind her back. That never would have happened before Hilltop. Even when they weren't on the same page about something, they'd still made sure to leave those pages open between them. It was inevitable that they wouldn't agree on every course of action, but the discussion had always been there.

Magna had never hidden something like that from her before.

(well, except homicide - but that was a whole other can of worms that Yumiko didn't particularly want to open up and jostle around right now)

She was used to the younger woman doing things like that, taking extra precautions to ensure their safety - at times, a little too extra. But she had always been open about it in the past, even when she knew Yumiko would disapprove of her actions.

They'd always tried to be honest with each other.

When she'd first realized what might have become of those missing supplies, that was when she truly began to grasp that this conflict between them wasn't like any of the other ones they'd dealt with in the past. That it wasn't something that would eventually blow over. That they might actually be in _real_ _trouble_ this time.

And that had scared her, shaken her.

Mostly because she couldn't figure out exactly _why_ they were arguing in the first place so how the fuck could she fix things? It was more than the incident with the sickos, making the decision to retreat against Magna's wishes. They'd gotten into small disputes over stuff like that before - when you lived day in and day out with the same person for ten years, there were bound to be a few things you disagreed on, a few bumps along the road; but that hadn't felt like a bump, that had felt like a goddamn sinkhole. And, at any rate, she'd started to notice Magna pulling away before then, though she couldn't for the life of her understand why.

It must have had something to do with Hilltop. That was the only cause and effect relation she could land on.

Before Hilltop, everything had been fine - or, at least, she'd thought it had.

But after Hilltop, after things had finally started to settle down following what had happened at the fair, a tension had sprung up between them. Things had soured.

She knew the other woman didn't like to be constrained, had always gotten itchy feet whenever they stayed in one place too long, and struggled with being surrounded by so many people - she'd been that way for as long as Yumiko had known her and so it wasn't entirely unexpected, she'd even predicted it in some sense.

So she'd tried to give Magna space and time to adjust to the massive change, to not crowd her.

Maybe instead, she should have pushed. Prodded the nerve dangling between them - tried a hand at dismantling that bomb herself before it blew them apart.

But choosing the right approach when it came to Magna had always been a tricky business, with lots of room for error.

In the past, though, time and space had worked more often than not.

This time, it had just given the younger woman more opportunity to stew in her insecurities, her doubts, her fears.

And her resentment.

Magna raised an eyebrow at her, the humor on her face bringing Yumiko back to the present. "You were that confident I was into you?" Her tone tried for teasing but Yumiko could still sense the faint undercurrent of disbelief lurking there.

She could guess at the source of it. Magna had a hard enough time recognizing her _own_ hidden feelings, let alone cottoning onto that of others.

Yumiko snorted. "Always."

That had never been the problem.

In some ways, Magna's obliviousness had been a blessing. She hadn't had to try nearly so hard to conceal her own feelings - more specifically, the bothersome crush that had all too quickly grown into infatuation, into love.

But in other ways, it had been infuriating.

Mostly when she'd at last decided to stop playing chicken and start dropping hints of her interest in the hopes that the other woman might pick them up and actually do something with what she found.

"However, I was equally confident that out of the two us, you were the one most likely to run for the hills if anyone finally got up the courage to make a move." She squeezed the hand in hers, remembering those days, all the tension strung moments between the two of them that had been just _begging_ for something more, and the amount of restraint she'd had to employ in order to keep all her actions strictly platonic. It had probably been one of the longest courtings in history, with one party completely unaware the courting was happening in the first place. "I knew it had to be you who took that step, when you were ready." Magna frowned, startling when a moment later Yumiko snorted. "Of course, nearly dying made me realize that if I left it _completely_ up to you I might be waiting till I was old and gray, possibly longer. So I gave you a little nudge." Another smirk tugged at her lips, this one hinting at a growing smugness.

Magna's eyes widened, realization dawning. "That day we were carving together, when you sort of kissed me . . ."

"You have no idea how hard it was not to go all in." Her heart had been thudding so wildly in her chest, wild with yearning, that she'd thought it might leap out of her ribcage and scare Magna away for good. She'd wanted so much to inch her lips just that little bit to the left, up a fraction . . . to give in.

But Yumiko had always been good at controlling her urges.

Though, the ex-con beside her had certainly tested that control more than any other person she's ever encountered.

Magna smirked, the dark mood of before finally drifting away as her eyes began to dance. "Never knew you were so sneaky."

She smirked back. "Yes you did."

Magna snorted but said nothing.

Refusing to agree, but also unable to deny it.

Yumiko allowed the grin to fade from her face as she considered all those years of pining and all the subtle, and at times underhanded, moves she had made in order to get the other woman just that little bit closer to the border of what she so feared. "You know, I still can't believe how oblivious you were all those years. I kept sending you signs."

Magna stared at her. "Trying to cop a feel in your sleep is not a _sign_ , Miko, you weren't even conscious for that."

A shocked laugh burst out of her, eyes widening as the memory came back. "Oh my god, I still remember the look on your face when I woke up after the first time that happened." Her body shook as the laughter grew. At the time, she'd been horrified herself. But it was hard to remain so during the years that followed when she could still see Magna's face flushing red to the tips of her ears as she'd fumbled over several words in a desperate but failing attempt to string together a sentence or two. She'd never seen the younger woman so embarrassed in her life.

Somewhat unwarranted, in her opinion, considering the mistake had been _Yumiko's._

If anyone should have been dying of mortification, it was her.

Magna pouted, more than a little put out by her girlfriend's obvious amusement. "I thought you were having a dream about one of your ex-girlfriends."

Oh. Well that certainly added a whole new layer to the incident and everything that followed.

They really had been stumbling blind.

Honestly, it was a miracle they'd moved beyond the bounds of friendship at all.

Yumiko shook her head, struggling to suppress the laughter that still shook her slightly. "Only dreams of you for years now."

Magna smiled, surprised delight blooming on her face; there was always some level of surprise whenever she said something about her feelings for the other woman, like even after all this time, it was still unexpected.

Her expression grew thoughtful, however, the longer she gazed at Yumiko, her thumb running over the warm skin of her hand. "I think I've only ever dreamt of you."

Something pulled at her heart and the laughter finally died, replaced by a small but tender smile.

She wondered if Magna understood the power she had over her, the things she could do to her with just a simple sentence. She held her heart so entirely in her hands, hers to do with however she pleased. Yumiko wouldn't be able to get it back if she tried. So it was a good thing she didn't want to, couldn't see herself _ever_ wanting to.

There had never been a better place for it to rest.

Even after everything that had happened recently, she still believed that.

If anything, she'd only grown more certain of the fact.

"And you say I'm the sappy one." Humour fading into softness and love, Yumiko leant forward to give her a gentle kiss, content for now to let her lips hover lightly, to keep things brief. She exhaled against her, pulling away only the barest of amounts, hand coming up to trace Magna's face. "I'm so happy I found you . . ."

In more ways than one.

The first time, pure happenstance, stepping into that tiny prison room and being confronted with someone she realized all too quickly she couldn't walk away from.

And then again, just weeks ago, when she'd caught sight of Magna stepping out of the horde, after Yumiko had nearly given up hope that she would ever see her again.

She'd found her.

Or Magna had found _her_.

Whatever the case, she would never stop being grateful for the fact.

She blinked back the sudden water threatening her vision, smile growing as she ran her thumb over the ridge of Magna's cheek. So many times she had done this and still it would never be enough, never enough to satisfy the yearning inside her. She would always want more, would always long for these moments between them to go on forever. To never stop feeling as safe and loved and _happy_ as she did right now. "So lucky."

To think what her life would have been like if they had never met. . .

It almost made her believe that the universe _did_ have a plan, that sometimes it actually got things right. Because if this wasn't fortune and fate, then what was it? What else could even come _close_?

Magna raised a brow, smile wry but Yumiko could sense that ever underlying hint of doubt in her gaze. She wished with all she had that she could stomp it out, for good this time. Because finding Magna really _had_ been the best thing to ever happen to her, the joy of her life. She was reluctant to give that kind of power to anyone, that kind of importance. And it wasn't that the other woman was the only thing of significance in her life, that her world started and ended with her, but she'd certainly helped shape it in a way that outshone most everything else. She'd remained when everything else that mattered to Yumiko had been torn away, had stood as a reminder of the person she'd once been before this hell - because, in those moments when she would start to lose herself, feel all remnants of her former identity falling away, Magna was there to pull her back. She would bring up memories that had started to fade - some that had even disappeared - would speak of people long gone so that they existed in more places than just her head. And she had loved the Yumiko of before, just as she loved the Yumiko of now.

Nothing had been able to change that.

It meant more than she could put into words.

But looking at Magna's face now, she could see all too clearly that this, too, was something the other woman was oblivious to - that she couldn't even begin to fathom it.

"I'm not the one who got the other out of prison." It was a withdrawal tactic, an attempt to downplay Yumiko's confession, the honesty in it.

Praise had always been harder for Magna to swallow than condemnation.

But she wouldn't allow it this time.

"A small payment for what I got in return. . ." She murmured, studying the face within her hands, feeling the press of soft skin against her fingers, the heat of her breath still close enough to touch. She could never lose this. Couldn't bear to. ". . . don't ever leave."

And that earned a smile, small but genuine, a hand coming up to cup the one Yumiko held against her cheek. But this still failed to suppress the hint of sadness that bled into Magna's gaze. "I don't think we always get a choice in that."

Yumiko nodded to herself. She knew that. God, did she know it. Life had been particularly brutal in driving that point home.

But. . .

"When there is a choice, don't go. Not again."

It was the only bargain she could make and she kept her voice even, firm against the desperation that coiled inside her like a festering wound.

Magna stared at her a moment, sadness warring with hope, guilt with love, longing with logic. The love won out, it usually did with Magna. ". . . I won't." She knocked their noses together. "You're stuck with me. For as long as you want."

Yumiko closed her eyes, breathed in the promise like a lifeline. "Good. I'll always want that. I'll always want you to stay."

Magna pulled back slightly, mouth crooked with self-deprecating humor. "Even when you're angry with me?"

But she refused to give an inch. " _Especially_ when I'm angry with you." She pressed their heads together, exhaled, allowing the sting in her eyes to finally have its release. "That's when you're most likely to walk away."

Magna stilled in her grasp a moment, hand clenching around the one she still held against her cheek. She inhaled and, in the next moment, pushed forward, lips finding hers without searching, anchoring in place. Yumiko met her urging with her own pouring of desire, tempered with tenderness, fingers digging gently into the skin of her face as she pulled her closer.

They'd kissed numerous times before, so many that she had started to lose count. But there was something different about this one. Not _better,_ but different - transformative. It was as much reassurance as it was desire - a promise. In it, Yumiko tasted all the hope the universe still had left to offer, all the new dreams she would finally allow herself to fall asleep to.

Maybe there would be no future for them, maybe a sicko or even a person would take that life away in minutes, days, months, _years._

But they had today, they had now, and maybe, just maybe . . . they would have tomorrow too.

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic actually started out like 99% fluffier in the first draft, considering I began with the ending conversation. But in the process of working my way back to the start and filling stuff out, the angst came in. I do apologize. I was trying to just be fluffy.
> 
> And I don't know if y'all have seen the 100 but I am completely obsessed with Luna and still kind of devastated over what they did to her character. So I've been working on a sea mechanic fic (the draft is at about 40,000 words so far) that is basically a lot of missing scenes through s4 but it also turns into a fix-it fic. There will be time travel because I've basically just decided to go screw realism, Raven's going back in time to save her girl.
> 
> Mostly, though, it's a lot of filling in Luna's character and trying to make what the writers did to her in her last episode a little more believable. I strive really hard in it to see how Luna could do a complete backflip in terms of values and characterization - and so quickly. Really, I think the writers fucked up there but I tried anyway.
> 
> Also lots of sea mechanic goodness because they were awesome and really could have been something.
> 
> One of the oneshots I'm working on goes a fair bit into Yumiko's backstory but I'm struggling with it at the moment. But I kind of need to get it done because it takes place before a lot of other oneshots. Wish me luck. However, there's another oneshot that I should be able to get done first and it's actually set the morning after my last fic. Also I'm working on an au multichap fic that imagines magna as being like louise from spring but she's still magna and it's still set in the walking dead. It was basically just an excuse to write a yumagna pregnancy fic, you've been warned.
> 
> also if you haven't seen my latest yumagna vid, check it out :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXa-pnkfh9U it's kind of long, sorry. like 5 minutes or so oops. working on a luna vid atm.


End file.
